


Her and Him

by Emmeebee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeebee/pseuds/Emmeebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of the war, Harry and Pansy find themselves drawing closer together.<br/>'Her heart is locked away/behind a steel veneer,/a padlock of indifference,/and she's swallowed the key/so no one will find it.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her and Him

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my brother for a pairing to write about, and he suggested Harry/Pansy, so…  
> Posted on FF on 24 July 2015.

HER

Her heart is locked away  
behind a steel veneer,  
a padlock of indifference,  
and she's swallowed the key  
so no one will find it.

Her glare is piercing like Medusa's;  
let those before her become stone  
ere her fury tip out and freeze them  
and craft them into fragile sculptures  
ready to be broken.

Her mind is as razor sharp  
as a knife forged by goblin artisans  
prepared to cut down her foes  
with haunting words and fake smiles  
luring them in for the kill.

But her decisiveness is like clockwork;  
she knows exactly what she wants  
and will pursue it like a hound  
who has caught scent of a target  
and cares not what others think.

And her loyalty is a formidable thing,  
fierce and unbreakable and true;  
she'd move mountains for her friends  
as if they were mere molehills  
awaiting relocation.

And her feelings are real,  
albeit hidden away;  
they spark and flare and flood  
like an environmental barrage,  
natural and tangible.

Barbed words and looks protect her soul  
like briars exacting a fearsome toll,  
so he knows he has to endure her shit  
to find the key, and her heart with it.

HIM

He's like a spooked mare;  
startled thrice, now hesitant  
to let in anyone new  
lest they get hurt or maimed  
or _killed_ in his stead.

He's the renowned poster boy  
for the Muggle-born revolution,  
still swarmed by relentless reporters  
whenever he's in the public eye,  
even now the battle's won.

He's as naïve as a babe;  
looking for the good in everyone,  
unable to understand  
how people can be so evil  
and so willing to cause pain.

Yet he is as perceptive as a hawk  
swooping overhead as it looks  
for food on the faint forest floor;  
he can see things no one else does,  
and his instincts are razor sharp.

And he chases normality like a Snitch,  
fast and elusive but worthwhile;  
he's determined to catch it  
and hold it and savour it  
now and forevermore.

And his heart is full of love  
and, somehow, innocence;  
despite all they've been through,  
he's kept his sense of wonder and life  
like a treasure in the rough.

Fame and peril lick at his heels,  
wanting to make him one of their meals,  
and she knows she needs to show her grit  
so he feels that it's safe to commit.


End file.
